


Nightmares

by Justtokeepreading



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comfort, Cuddles, Dancing, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, One Shot, at night, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 13:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11898474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justtokeepreading/pseuds/Justtokeepreading
Summary: Lance wakes up in the middle of the night to find his boyfriend isn't in bed.





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Another short Klance story! Just something random and fluffy that I finished way too late at night. I just can't get enough of these idiots.  
> It's short because making it any longer would probably ruin it, so........  
> Hope you enjoy it!

Lance feels around the cold space on the bed, his mind still tired, and he wants to go back to sleep. But Keith isn’t there. His side of the bed is left cold.

He reluctantly get’s up, in search for his boyfriend. His eyes adjusting to the darkness.

“Where are you mullet boy?” Lance whispers to himself.

He walks out of their bedroom, into the living room, no lights are on, but a faint light shines from the balcony, and Keith’s figure is a dark contrast to the sky line.

Lance stands in the doorway, observing his boyfriend, Keith is only wearing boxers, and a shirt that’s too large on him, probably Lance’s, it almost falls off one shoulder.

“You’re going to catch a cold.” Keith jumps up, turning his head.

“You scared me.”

“Sorry,” Keith looks back towards the city, Lance hugs him from behind, his arms wrapping tightly around Keiths waist.

“What’s wrong?”

Keith interlaces his hand with one of Lance’s, “nightmares.”

They stand in silence, just looking at the night sky. The stars shine bright, and the crescent moon is beautifully clear, no clouds in the sky.

“The stars are beautiful,” Lance says, breaking the silence.

Keith nods, he leans his head on Lance’s shoulder.

“You know what else is beautiful?”

“Lance I swear to god.”

“Me!”

Keith turns his head to look at Lance, even in the faint balcony light he can still see the big grin he’s sporting.

He sighs, “you’re an idiot.”

“Yeah, but you love me anyways,” Lance kisses Keiths cheek.

Keith laughs, “I guess that makes me an idiot too.”

Lance turns Keith in his arms so that they’re facing each other, he leans forward so that their foreheads are touching, lovingly gazing into Keiths eyes.

“Let's dance,” he suggests.

“Laaanceee,” Keith complains, “you know I can’t dance.”

Lance pouts, “but dancing in the moon light is romantic, and no ones here to judge you.” He sweeps a strand of hair behind Keiths ear.

“Fine, you big sap, we can be romantic on our crappy little balcony.” Lance starts guiding Keith around the balcony, softly swaying to the wind.

“There is no place for romance, only a person.”  
“You just said the moon made it romantic.”

“The moon is an exception.”

Keith rolls his eyes, “sure it is.”

“I wrote the book on romance rules,” Lance dips Keith, “you, as my boyfriend, should know this.”

“If you did you would have had a girlfriend or boyfriend by the time we met.”

“I just wanted to save myself for the best one.”

Keith blushes.

“Let’s get back inside, Lance says after a while, “we both have work tomorrow.”

Keith rests his head on Lance’s shoulder, “I don’t wanna.”

Lance lifts him bride style, “time to go to bed.”

They walk through the appartement, Lance was just barely able to close the balcony door behind them, and he let’s Keith fall onto the bed, immediately falling on top of him.

“Get off me, you’re heavy.”

Lance fakes a snore.

“Laaanceeee.”

“Give me a kiss first.”

Keith kisses Lance, quickly retracting when Lance tries to kiss back.

“Happy?”

“It’ll do.”

Lance rolls off of Keith, he pulls him close, entertaining their fingers, and quickly falling asleep again.

Keith doesn’t fall asleep that quickly, he studies Lance’s face in the moonlight. He looks so peaceful when he’s asleep.

Eventually he starts feeling sleepy again. Keith cuddles closer to Lance, and reluctantly closes his eyes.

He doesn’t have a nightmare again that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked that short little fic!  
> If you have a one-shot idea but don't want to write it for whatever reason you have, than please send it to me in either the comments or on [my tumblr](https://justtokeepscrolling.tumblr.com/), and I will do my best to make it happen!  
> Hopefully till next time!


End file.
